The Hunger Games Of The Capitol's Past
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: 15 years after the rebellion, Peeta and Katniss start their own Hunger Games for the Capitol for revenge. After their population is killed off, they turn to the Capitol's ANCESTORS. And guess what? YOU get to be one!  Read more inside ... ***CLOSED***  Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Fanfic Info

**Hello and welcome to the 12th Capitol Hunger Games! For the Capitol's ancestors only! Lemme tell you just a BIT about it!**

**Fifteen years after the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta decide to make a Hunger Games for the Captiol's remaining people. They've been doing this for twelve years now and the whole entire Capitol population has been killed off just like _that_. So, just _guess_ what they decide to do. They create a time machine, putting the Capitol Hunger Games on hold and, after four years of hard work and research, they finally succeeded. They go back in time, find the Capitol people's ancestors, abduct them and force them to be in the cruel games, of which they know absolutely NOTHING about and have not EVER trained for.**

**And guess another twist?**

**YOU, my readers, get to be IN it.**

**So, create yourself and PLEASE! No fancy, extravagant names! Just normal ones from this century because that's EXACTLY the date and time they are taking the time machine to!**

**

* * *

**

**THE TWENTY-FOUR TRIBUTES:**

**ODD NUMBERS ARE GIRLS AND EVEN NUMBERS ARE GUYS!**

CLOSED 1-Kirsten Andrason-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of President Snow

OPEN 2

OPEN 3

OPEN 4

OPEN 5

OPEN 6

OPEN 7

OPEN 8

OPEN 9

OPEN 10

OPEN 11

OPEN 12

OPEN 13

OPEN 14

OPEN 15

OPEN 16

OPEN 17

OPEN 18

OPEN 19

OPEN 20

OPEN 21

OPEN 22

OPEN 23

OPEN 24

* * *

**TRIBUTE FORM:**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Physical Characteristics:**

**Ancestor of whom?**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Fears:**

**Background/Past/History/How abucted and by who:**

**Romance?**

**Token:**

**Do you mind being a bloodbath character? Yes or No:**

**Weapon:**

**Outfit When Abducted:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Training Room Strategy:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Name Choice of Stylist (CAN be an existing character in the books!):**

**Name Choice of Mentor (Again, CAN be an existing character in the books! Even from the Districts.):**

**Thoughts on Katniss and Peeta from a newer person's POV without getting to know them:**

**Storyline Suggestions:**

**

* * *

**

Have fun with this! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor.

~Nicolette May Summers


	2. The Final List!

**THE TWENTY-FOUR TRIBUTES SO FAR . . . :**

**ODD NUMBERS ARE GIRLS AND EVEN NUMBERS ARE GUYS!**

CLOSED GIRL 1-Kirsten Andrason-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of President Snow

CLOSED BOY 2-Cody Farewell-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of a Mutt-Creator In the Games

CLOSED GIRL 3-Missy Vernard-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of President Snow's Right Hand Man

CLOSED BOY 4-Druan Carpenter-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Peacekeeper Thread

CLOSED GIRL 5-Anna Crenn-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of The Capitol's Previous President, President Baxtor

CLOSED BOY 6-Carsin Bryant-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Peacekeeper Cray

CLOSED GIRL 7-Mary Kate Canavan-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of the Creator Of the Hunger Games

CLOSED BOY 8-Andrew Vera-Ancestor in the 21st Century of President Snow's Successor

CLOSED GIRL 9-Kylie Harrison-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of President Coin

CLOSED BOY 10-Drew Zallow-Ancestor in the 21st Century of the Head Gamemaker before Seneca Crane, Kaeli Maloon (Girl)

CLOSED GIRL 11-Julia Fowl-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of President Snow's Vice President

CLOSED BOY 12-Aaron Lee-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Techalla, the Assistant to President Snow

CLOSED GIRL 13-Abigail "Abby" Lancaster-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of Gamemaker Seneca Crane

CLOSED BOY 14-Cullan Sanders-Ancestor in the 21st Century of President Snow's Childhood Lover

CLOSED GIRL 15-Lauren Ratkis-Ancestor in the Twenty-First Century of President Snow's General

CLOSED BOY 16-Grason Roberts-Ancestor in the 21st Century of President Coin's Advisor

CLOSED GIRL 17-Angelina Yased-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Another Gamemaker

CLOSED BOY 18-Mitchel Adkins-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Susac Mills, President Snow's Advisor

CLOSED GIRL 19-Krystal Reider-Ancestor in the 21st Century of a Hunger Games Arena Designer

CLOSED BOY 20-Shane Mason-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Johanna Mason's aunt, who was Head Peacekeeper and then Head Gamemaker

CLOSED GIRL 21-Madeline "Maddie" Elizabeth Scott-Ancestor in the 21st Century of President Snow's Wife

CLOSED BOY 22-Colin Myrter-Ancestor in the 21st Century of ... STILL PENDING

CLOSED GIRL 23-Casey Mason-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Johanna Mason's aunt, who was Head Peacekeeper and then Head Gamemaker

CLOSED BOY 24-Joshua Hanes-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Geraff Hanes, the Head Peacekeeper of District 2

CLOSED GIRL 25-Alloura Etchevery-Ancestor in the 21st Century of President Snow (She's Kirsten's cousin)

CLOSED BOY 26-Jarod Crane-Ancestor in the 21st Century of Seneca Crane

* * *

**And that's it so far! Please add in more characters EVEN if you already created some! Remember!: I need some everyday psychos to be Careers still!**


	3. Kirsten Andrason

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century, this day today ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

I skip over to the beeping chrome microwave and click the off button. The beeping stops, I open the door and take out the burning plate. I inhale the deep, fresh smell of chicken and fries and uncover the plate. Delicious. I stick a fork in it and pop a chicken piece in my mouth. I choke on it. It burns my tongue. I get so stupid sometimes. Ha-ha.

Something catches my eye on the table. A note on yellow stationery.

I walk over and pick it up, beginning to read:

_Kirsten,_

_Remember, we're still gone in Vegas. Just remember to cook your food and all that stuff. Alright? Love ya!_

_~Mom and Dad_

I sigh and give a small smile. I'm home alone. All to myself. No siblings to torture me, no parents to force me to do _anything_. I smile again and set the note down.

My parents have been gone for four days now. It's been odd, also since it's kind of illegal, but I manage. I'm seventeen. I have to be eighteen to be left alone at home. But I'm not so ... my parents a fellons. Or whatever that is.

I crank up the radio, hearing my favorite song come on. **(Just if you're wondering, it's Club Can't Handle Me)** I begin doing my dance moves for cheerleading in it. I gulp down another less scorching hot chunk of chicken and begin singing.

Suddenly, a loud strike of thunder resonates throughout the neighborhood. I scream and duck down as the lamps all rock back and forth and go out. I'm under a table now. I grip the sides of the table and peak up above it. Nothing. The coast was clear.

I pick myself up off the ground and brush my hands off. The lights flicker back on and I hear yet another loud crash. I sigh, lift up the curtain and peer out the window. I see large, white flashes across the street over at the huge recreation park. I close the curtain and step outside onto the deck curiously.

Suddenly, something swoops down, makes contact with my skin. I freeze, unable to move. I begin to try to thrash and kick, but my redundant efforts are useless. I am lifted against my will up into a peculiar looking silver thing. I freeze, ignoring the fact that I can't really freeze. It's a spaceship! I'm getting abducted by aliens!

I try to scream, and yet, it is still useless. The hatch opens and it drops me in. A forty-year-old lady, at least that's what she _looks_ like, comes up with a small, red piece of metal on a lead stick. Then, realizing what it is, I scream. But it still doesn't work.

She sticks the red brand against my arm, marking two initials intertwined in vines, giving a beautiful yet scary look to it. I realize the initials are a 'K' and a 'P'. Then I also see that there is a bird below the two initials. It looked like ... like a mocking bird. Or a blue jay. Or something along the lines of that. The pain is unbearable as it touches my arm. Yet, I am still unable to scream. She finally, after minutes, pulls the red brand back and casually chucks it into a burning fireplace.

All of a sudden, the thing lets me go and I am able to move around.

Instantaneously, someone is grabbing my arm and pushing and tugging me toward a glass encased room. They shove me in, I stumble forward and hear the door slam, and lock, behind me. I look around me, scared and confused as a deer in headlights, lean against a wall and sink to the ground.

Everything flashes before me. My mind is spinning and spinning in different directions. The only thing that sticks out are the sentences_, I hope this is a dream. All I want to do is wake up._

But, sadly, I know and can just _tell_ that this isn't a dream.

I grip the roots of my hair and attempt to pull it out. Doesn't work a bit.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in a comfortable bed in a big room. I roll around sleepily and pull the covers back.

I hear a faint knock on the door and pick myself up off the bed. I stumble over and open the door lazily. I jump back ten feet when I see the knocker on the door. Drew. Drew Zallow. The boy from my junior class.

"Kirsti?" He asks, clearly taken aback.

"Drew." I state unbelievingly.

"Kirst, wh-what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm ... I-I ..." my voice breaks. "I don't know."

He gives a small smile and wraps his arms around me carefully. "I don't know either, Kirsti. Though, I wish I did. I wish I did." He murmurs gently, rubbing my back, comforting me.

I choke up and start flat out sobbing on his shoulder. What the heck am I doing here?

My face turns beet red when I realize who's holding me and why. But why would he? He's like, the jock, the smart kid, the best football player in our school. Why would he do this?

And then we break apart when we hear them clear their throat.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**~Nikki**


	4. Drew Zallow

**Okay, well, I TRIED to write in present tense like Suzanne Collins, but I can't. It's too hard to break my normal 'past tense writing' so ... sorry. I'm going back to my original past tense. Alrighty?**

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century, this day today ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sighed as I finished typing my email.

_She's just ... I don't know, Jason. It's just something about her. I have no idea what and when this'll all go away but ... I really like her. She seems blind to it, though._

_Sorry for dumping this on you. I'm just kind of ... hormonal. Haha. Yup, that's it. AND you're my best friend AND one of my best linemen. Speaking of football, is Missy still trying to try out? I didn't think that football for our school was co-ed. Ha-ha._

_See ya at practice tonight._

_-Zallow_

I sighed again and walked out of my room. I walked over, grabbed the keys to my Mustang and walked outside. A second later, something shot down, touched my arm and all of a sudden, I became frozen. I tried to yell out, but for some reason, all the muscles in my body were frozen. The thing lifted me up and into this silver disk, futuristic thing. An unseen latch opened and pulled me in. The latch closed and I found myself, still frozen, in a big hospital-looking room. It had white walls, people dressed in white, all of that.

An older-looking lady, maybe forty-ish, walked up with a silver stick and a glowing red symbol on it. My eyes tried to widen as I realized it was. But before I could even attempt to act, she pressed the burning hot brand against my bare flesh. After what seemed like hours later, she pulled it away, it leaving a blood red mark on my skin. I noticed it was two initials and a bird. The initials looked as if they were intertwined with vines and the bird looked somewhat familiar.

Finally, the ladder let go of me and I could move again.

Suddenly, an older-looking man charged up and pushed me harshly through a door and into a room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

I looked around, seeing nothing but a white door in a white room with a big white window.

* * *

I picked myself up off the floor of a big, weird looking room. I walked over to a table and picked up the slip of paper that said:

FOR EMERGENCIES

I skimmed down the paper and found a room number. I set the paper back down and turned the knob on the door. I walked out and hurried down the hall. I knocked on the door loudly and impatiently waited.

Finally, someone opened the door.

And the second they did, I realized who I was looking at. I was looking into _her_ ice blue eyes, _her_ pale face, _her_ golden halo of hair, _her,_ the girl I've had a crush on for three years. Kirsten.

"Kirsti?" I asked.

"Drew." She stated unbelievably.

"Kirst, wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice filled with worry.

"I'm ... I-I ..." her voice broke, "I don't know."

I smiled gently and wound my arms around her, pulling her small, skinny form to me. Jeez, she's gotta be at least four feet eleven inches. She was tiny. She was about a whole foot shorter than me.

"I don't know either, Kirst." I murmured soothingly, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Though, I wish I did. I wish I did."

She started to choke up suddenly and cry into my chest. I held her close, my muscles tensing around her.

My lips just barely brushed her hair when someon cleared their throat. Instantly, we broke apart.

* * *

**Review?**

**BTW, I WILL need the states in which your characters live in. Kirsten Andrason and Drew Zallow live in Wisconsin. So PM me about the states they live in! I don't need a city though. JUST a state in the US!**

**~Nikki**


	5. The Bloodbath's Abductions

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**__**

* * *

**_

**CODY FAREWELL**

I grabbed my soccer ball. The game was over. We won. The field had almost cleared out by now. My parents _should_ be here soon ...

Suddenly, something scooped down and grabbed me, freezing every muscle in my body.

**MISSY VERNARD**

My boyfriend Zak kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. I waved and started back home to MY house. I was nearly celebrating! He was _finally_ my boyfriend!

But then my happiness was ruined by something grabbing me, freezing me and shooting me up into a spaceship.

**DRUAN CARPENTER**

I waved goodbye to my friends as I walked out of the gym. I had just had basketball practice and now am on my way home. I have to get ready, pick up my girlfriend for the Homecoming Dance and get there, as she calls it, 'fashionably late'.

I walked to my car and unlocked it. Just as my hand was about to touch the handle, something grabbed me and shoots me up into a weird silver thing.

**ANNA CRENN**

I smiled at my best friend, Nina. She waved goodbye, hugged me and skipped off.

I threw the baseball up and hit it with my bat. I was just waiting for my parents, trying to pass the time. It was pretty easy to do.

All of a sudden, I can't move. I try to kick, scream even, but it's all relentless. And the last thing I remembered was getting lifted up into a circular plane thingy.

**CARSIN BRYANT**

I laughed at that idiot. That _nerd/geek/LOSER!_ just fell into the punch bowl! He's so friggin' stupid!

I was still laughing as I stepped outside to light another cigarette. But then, something grabbed me and I couldn't move.

**ANGELINA YASED**

I remembered staring down at it. I was thinking, _oh no oh no! What have I DONE?_ I'm only fifteen. And I'm having a kid. I walked out to my car, on my way to a hospital or whatever place give abortions.

I'm popular, so, I _can't_ ruin my awesome image by having a kid.

But then something grabbed me, freezing my ability to move.

**KRYSTIN REIDER**

I brushed my blonde hair out of my pale face. Marc stared into my blue eyes and leaned in. And. Kissed. Me. I swear to God, fireworks went off in my head! Too soon, he pulled away. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and kissed my forhead.

"'G'night, Krystin." He murmured and walked away.

I sighed, leaning against the flagpole. I felt like I was going to die of my heart rate.

Just then, something grabbed me, stopping my movement.

**GRAYSON ROBERTS**

I walked out my door, grabbed my bike and began to ride it to the park where I was to meet my friends.

But then something froze me and lifted me up high, high in the air.

**MITCHELL ADKINS**

I hit the tennis ball to an invisible person.

"YEAH! WE WON ALFRED!" I screamed and high fived my imaginary friend.

He told me something.

I shook my head, "_No,_ I'm not _crazy!_ Where would you get a silly idea like _that?_"

He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "You're my best friend, Alfred. We're going to be BFF's FOREVER!" I screamed.

He told me something.

I replied, "I'm eighteen, _duh_, Alfred. And of course I'd jump in front of a bullet to save you, you idiot."

And then I froze, unable to move.

**CULLAN SANDERS**

I walked away from those jerks making fun of my first name. How _dare_ Stephenie Meyer for naming her friggin' characters after me! The Cullens! PSH! I HATE that chick to death! I hope she falls in an endless pit of despair and rots and _dies_ in there!

But instead, _I'm_ the one who has to take _that_ trip. Because I froze, unable to move and was lifted up to meet my horrible fate.

* * *

**How was it? And that's it for the bloodbath's by the way! Thanks to all who contributed! I need some more guys to be Career-types! REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	6. Abby Lancaster

_****_

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**__**

* * *

**_

I ran forward, aiming my javelin. Aaaaaand ... BAM! I threw it with all my might. Hmm ... it got pretty far. I nodded appraisingly and smiled triumphantly.

"Abby! Great throw!" My aunt said. She was working with me, one-on-one in this at her high school. She was a principal there. She wants me to follow in her steps of winning gold in the javelin throw in the Olympics. I don't disagree. I really want this.

She turned around to write down my distance and I picked up my next javelin. She turned to face me.

"Abby, can you please stay here for a minute while I run inside and get the nicer, newer javelins?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded.

"Don't stop practicing, all right, Abb?"

I nodded and she hurried off.

Just when I was about to throw my javelin, fast and hard, something touched my shoulder. I tried to spin around and yell but I'm frozen. I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I tried to scream, kick, thrash, _whatever_ I could really do to move again. Nothing happened.

Then, I felt this weird sensation that I was being lifted up, off the ground and high, high up into the air. I looked down. I was. The latch opened, a weird old lady came up and pressed something against my arm. I tried to scream but my efforts are relentless. I was still frozen. I _couldn't_ scream. It was burning hot, and no doubt killing all my nerve cells in that area. Finally, she pulled it back and walked away.

The ladder let go of me.

Bad mistake.

I was on the ground in a second, readying my javelin at anyone who came at me. All of a sudden, five people from all directions came at me. I kicked one guy in his 'soft spot' and punched another guy with my free hand. I speared one of the women through her foot with my javelin and yanked it out. I hit the other two, a man and a woman across the back of their heads with the not-so-sharp end of the javelin. I sprinted around, just then realizing that I can't _go_ anywhere. I was trapped like a fish out of water.

Someone came up from behind me, yanked my javelin away and grabbed me around the waist. He hoisted me over his shoulder and threw me in a room. He did that all while I was kicking and screaming. But I had no such luck to any of it. He slammed and locked to door behind him. And I sunk to the ground, feeling trapped. Trapped like a rat in a cage.

* * *

**How was it? REVIEW PEOPLES! And I need two evil BOYS! ALRIGHT? BOYS! EVIL! Okay, that is all. Thanks and REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	7. Five More to Be Abducted

_****__****_

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_

* * *

**JULIA FOWL**

**

* * *

**

I walked outside into the rain, holding my coat above my head to keep myself dry.

"Julia! I'll be out there in a second, all right?" My father called.

"Yeah dad! I'll be in the car!" I called back as I huried down the great path to the driveway.

The keys dangled in my hands as I jumped inside the car. I begun breathing heavily, pulling my wet hair from my face.

I lifted my hand, expecting to see the key dangling around my ring finger.

"Crap!" I yelled, peering outside the window, seeing the gold, shiny car keys laying on the path.

I hopped out of the dry, quiet, calm car and into the wet, cold rainy night and grabbed the keys. The second before I grabbed the keys, something grabbed me and I froze, unable to move.

* * *

**MARY KATE CANNAVAN**

**

* * *

**

I smiled warmly as I jogged to my special place at my cave in the middle of the woods. I jogged and jogged and after a few minutes, I heard a weird buzzing noise. But I ignored it.

Bad mistake number one.

Just then, some older looking woman, possibly around forty-years-old, jumped out of the trees in front of me. She had black hair, pulled back in a long braid and grey eyes. She was wearing a grey jumpsuit, her eyes piercing.

I screamed and tripped, startled.

Bad mistake number two.

She grabbed me, throwing a net over my head and threw me up into the air.

I struggled, screaming loudly. I kicked and thrashed in mid-air.

Bad mistake number three.

She aimed a gun at me which only made me scream louder. All of a sudden I fainted.

Strike three, and the batter's out!

And I froze, something grabbing me in mid-air. But ... I'd already fainted.

* * *

**KYLIE HARRISON**

**

* * *

**

I walked out the grocery store with two plastic bags filled with food. I dialed my mother's number and it rung three times before she picked it up.

"Hello, sweetie." My mother's voice greeted me from the other end.

"Hi mom! I'm on my way home with the food for dinner. Be there in about a half hour. Kay? Love ya! Bye!"

"Bye," she said and hung up.

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it back into my pocket. I walked across the busy street and into a dark neighborhood area. I walked down a few yards when I noticed someone following. I spun around, seeing a man, stalky build, older looking, spin around, making it look as if he _wasn't_ just facing me a minute ago.

I shook my head and began running through the neighborhood, regretting not doing my move of not wanting to look like a hitchhiker and just walk beside the busy street. I sped up as I heard loud footsteps behind me.

I glanced back, seeing the old man openly following me. My eyes widened and I screamed, calling out someone, _anyone_ that would help me get away from this weirdo.

But then he lunged forward, tackling me to the ground and stuffed me into a bag.

* * *

**AARON LEE**

**

* * *

**

I ran my laps, around and around the track. I saw a thing come down from the sky for some reason. I stopped running, since I was by myself, and walked over to the edge of the track.

All of a sudden, I saw Abby freeze and get lifted into the sky.

I screamed her name. What the hell _was_ this? I cussed under my breath and ran up.

It's too bad I was already being lifted into the sky, too.

* * *

**LAUREN RATKIS**

**

* * *

**

I ran outside, trying to grab my dog that was attempting to run away. I chased and chased him until I was too tired to run anymore. I sighed and leaned against a tree trunk.

All of a sudden, something swooped down, grabbed me and froze me, making me unable to move at all.

It lifted me up and I had a small feeling I was going to face some sort of impending doom.

* * *

**Review? I worked SUPER hard on this!**

**~Nikki**


	8. Maddie Scott

****************

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**

* * *

_

MADDIE SCOTT

****

_

* * *

_

I slammed my locker shut and walked to class. A few feet from my homeroom's door someone stepped in my way, blocking my path. His hand came down,smack! on the wall next to him in front of me, blocking any way of getting to class on time.

"Move. Now." I hissed.

The guy (who was insanely hot, by the way) chuckled. "No thanks, sweetheart. (AN: Do you think he hangs around anyone in particular? Haha) How 'bout you and I ditch class and go to that new restaurant?" He asked me seductively.

My eyes narrowed, "That restaurant opened five moths ago, retard." I muttered.

He smiled, took his finger and tilted my chin up with it, "Please?"

I sighed, giving in.

"Great, see you outside in my car in five minutes." He smiled and walked out.

I raised an eyebrow. What the heck? How does he know I wasn't going to ditch him?

I sighed exasperatedly and spun around, walking back to my locker. I grabbed my backpack and put my books back. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked out the school doors. The second I stepped outside, the hot guy pulled up in a red Ferrari.

He was wearing black aviators, which went well with his black hair and olive toned skin. He reached over and pushed open the door to the red Ferrari convertible. I hopped in and closed the door. He sped away.

* * *

I laughed, "Are you serious?"

He grinned triumphantly, "Yup. All fifty of 'em."

"Wow, that's amazing." I giggled.

He signed the check quickly, in a fancy, _horribly_ fancy cursive script. He smiled, stood up and held out his hands. I took them and he pulled me up to my feet, pulling me close. He leaned down and ... just as his lips brushed mine, his phone went off.

"Excuse me." He murmured, pulling out his phone and turning around, walking away a few feet.

He walked back after a few minutes and grabbed my hand, reluctantly avoiding my gaze.

As soon as we were outside, in the cool night air, he pulled me down an alleyway. I tried to pull free of his grip and pull him another way ... but he wouldn't budge. He just kept walking forward, gripping my hand, me trailing behind him.

"Caleb?" I whispered.

"Nothing, Maddie, just c'mon."

"What? No! Can we just-"

"I really don't want to do this to you but ..." he spun around, leaned in and kissed me.

"Well that wasn't so-" I whispered but he'd already thrown me up into the air.

I shrieked as a claw came down, grabbed me and lifted me into the silver thing ...


	9. Alloura Etchevery And Andrew Vera

****************

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**

* * *

_

ALLOURA ETCHEVERY

**************

* * *

**

I darted across the street like a squirrel. I swear, I just _saw_ it! I know what I saw and I _need_ to reach it.

There's something you guys should know about me. I am _relentless. _I can't help it when I'm curious. I _need_ to figure things out so they don't bug and haunt me for the rest of my freaking life.

I'm Alloura. My cousin, Kirsten, wasn't at home yesterday when I stopped by. Her parents are in Vegas until two weeks from today.

Just now, I saw a silver thing in the sky that looked like a spaceship. I sprinted up the grassy hill and up towards the park. I sprinted down the hills, up and down, up and down, just until I reached the hill.

Just then, a huge, silvery claw dropped down and zapped me. Before I knew it, I was being lifted high into the air.

* * *

**ANDREW VERA**

**

* * *

**

I walked up the path to my house. Before I reached the door, I froze, unable to move. Suddenly, I felt a _zing!_ vibrate through a metal bar that must've been touching me. All of a sudden, I blacked out.

* * *

**How was that? ALMOST done with the abductions which are, AKA, by the way, the reapings! I have five more left!**

**Then, I'll be going back to Kirsten's POV and I'll do the interviews.**

**BY THE WAY! IMPORTANT!**

**For the interviews, I'll need a special talent that your characters will have to display to the districts ... and another special audience that'll come up in the next couple of chaps!**

**Can't ya just tell I'm excited? Can't ya just TELL I'm using my sing-song voice?**

**~Nikki**


	10. The Final Five Abductions

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

**Shane Michael Mason**

**

* * *

**

I plopped down on my couch and turned on the TV. It flicked on and I changed it to my favorite channel. All of a sudden, the TV flickered on and off. It turned blue, then pink, then green, then it went black. All of _another_ sudden, a woman's face appeared in the middle of the black screen.

"Hello Shane."

I stared, wide-eyed and scared at the screen, "Um ... hi?"

"I am Johanna. Will you step outside, please?" She asked.

I froze, dove for the remote and clicked the off button. The TV turned off and I carefully walked outside. All of a sudden, I couldn't move.

* * *

**Casey Rose Mason**

**

* * *

**

I walked across the eerily _un_busy street. I was on my way to my best friend's house.

But all of a sudden, a woman jumped down from the tree in front of me. She grabbed me, slapped her hand over my mouth and threw me up. Soon enough, I was flying in the air. Suddenly, something froze me and I became unable to move.

* * *

**Colin Myrtar****

* * *

**

I jogged down the street to my house. I was just at the park, breaking up with my newly _ex-_girlfriend. I hated her. She was mean and, well, abusive. So I gave up on her. I am now triumphant and happy.

Once I was in my driveway, something brushed my shoulder and I froze. I couldn't move. I COULDN'T BUDGE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG? And all of a sudden, a huge _zap!_ vibrated through the rope. And then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Joshua Hanes**

**

* * *

**

I walked back from the locker room to my car. Just before I opened the door, something froze me. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Jarod Crane**

**

* * *

**

I slapped her. She was sassing me so ... naturally, I slapped her.

"Get away from me, you devil of a boy!" My girlfriend, Maci yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a man, you dimwhit."

"A _true_ man, would act like it. You are nothing but a freaking son of a-"

But she was cut off by her gargled, choking scream. Because something swooped down and grabbed me. And I blacked out.

* * *

***Deep breath* FINALLY DONE WITH THE REAPINGS/ABDUCTIONS! YAY! I WILL NOW MOVE ONTO THE CHARIOTS, INTERVIEWS, EXPLORATION OF THE 'DISTRICT BUILDING' (instead of the 'Capitol Building'), AND ! ROMANCE!**

**I will update later today so ... watch out for it!**

**~Nikki**


	11. All Hope Is Lost

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

**Back to Kirsten's POV**

**

* * *

**

_One week after Drew and Kirsten's meeting and everyone is at the District Justice Building. They are in the dining room of the building and Katniss and Peeta are about to step up to make the speach about what's happening ..._

_

* * *

_

I clung to Drew's arm. We were in this HUGE dining room in this HUGE building. Us, and a bunch of children were all sitting at the HUGE table. They were kidnapped, too. From what I caught, the oldest ones were eighteen and the youngest ones were twelve. Except there was _one_ nine year old. Must've been a mistake. The chairs around the dining table weren't really chairs. They were long, long benches with backs to lean against, kinda like ordinary chairs. So, naturally, going with my shy personality, I stuck with someone I knew most-Drew.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer against him. He kissed the top of my head and soothingly rubbed my tense arm.

All of a sudden, a crackling sound came from the stage. It was a microphone. Someone stepped up and took the microphone and began talking. She was the girl that branded me with that symbol!

"Hello, children. I am guessing that you are all wondering what you are doing here. Well, I am Katniss and this is my husband, Peeta. And, you are all going to compete in the annual Hunger Games."

Now _that_ started up commotion.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Katniss yelled into the microphone, making the microphone crackle and make that really annoying, painful high noise. Everyone covered their ears.

"Okay, now that _that_ is out of the way, let me tell you a bit about it." Katniss said, quieter into the mic now. "The Hunger Games, is where we put all twenty-four of you, with the exception of two lucky ones who will help the gamemakers, in an arena. In that arena, you will fight to the death, and one will come out a winner. That person, and only _one_ person, will be able to go home to their normal lives, forgetting that any of this ever happened."

No one spoke. I glanced around as Drew's arm tightened around me. They were all wide-eyed and stiff. They were scared. Some were even hopeful that they could be in that pair of two who will help kill the others. I clenched the side of Drew's shirt stiffly.

"Now that that is out of the way, you may enjoy eating." And Katniss walked off stage.

No one touched their food. Actually, no one touched their food for the rest of the night. After about two hours of sitting around, doing nothing, I sighed, got up and walked stiffly out. Many followed after that. My arms were shaking, my legs felt like jelly. I felt on the verge of tears and all I want to do is go home and cry on my familiar bed in my familiar room, my familiar dog licking my tears off my face to cheer me up. But that was never gonna happen. Because I was never gonna go back. Because I'm never gonna kill anyone. I would never.

I was slow. I was too shaky to walk fast. People pushed in front of me to get to the elevator to their floor. Drew came up behind me and held me close, still walking forward. We were the last ones up to our floor when the elevator opened. All of a sudden, I heard whimpering. I hushed Drew and walked away from him, towards the foliage that was whimpering. I pushed it back and saw a little girl. But not just _any_ little girl. It was the nine year old. And she was sobbing.

Just then, something clicked.

All hope was lost.

* * *

**How was it? It deleted the first time but I'm happy with this version because I like this one better. It's more dramatic. So ... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Nikki**


	12. Before The Chariot Rides

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

**Kirsten's POV**

**

* * *

**

_**Just Before The Chariot Rides**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well, I found out that that nine year old was Lauren Ratkis. I talked to her after she was crying. She was fine afterward and has stuck with me and Drew ever since.

Now ... apparently we have these weird chariot ride thingies. I was with my prep team and they had just finished washing my disgusting hair. I _was_ planning on washing it the night they kidnapped me. But ... that never happened ... so ... yeah.

After my prep team was through with me, I was taken to another room. I was in my robe. I was completely naked under it. It was kinda disgusting. And the prep team also even _saw_ me naked. I _really_ hope everyone else was serving this torture.

All of a sudden, the door opened and a younger-looking girl walked in clumsily, carrying about five or six scrolls, two books, one notebook and a canister of about thirty pencils. She walked over clumsily, swinging her stuff from side to side, dropping a pencil or two now and then.

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

I stood up and crossed my arms, examining her. She looked like she could've been taken from my century. Heck, she looks an exact duplicate of Ash ... a friend of mine who is like, the _biggest_ klutz.

She plopped her stuff down on a small table, letting them spill all over onto the floor. She bent over, quietly muttering to herself, "Uh, eh, oh, um ... yeah." And she just left the stuff on the ground alone.

She stepped towards me and stuck out her hand so informally it was actually kinda funny how she got such a formal job. "I'm Hollyhock Mellark."

I nodded, understanding fully why she got this job. She was the daughter of Katniss and Peeta. I was guessing the older one. She was about my age. She looked just a bit older. Perhaps eighteen? I was sixteen, but _almost _seventeen.

She pulled her hand back awkwardly, seeing that I wasn't going to shake it.

"I'm Kirsten Andreson. But call me Kirsti."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Oh, I know. I asked my parents if I could have you for this. You are so unbelievably pretty! I have never wanted to participate in being a stylist for this. But ... you people have a style like mine."

I smiled and uncrossed my arms, walking in a circle around her. "'You people'." I quoted, "So, you have a good style, huh?"

She beamed and gestured to her outfit. It was definitely twenty-ten. She was wearing a white tank top with a dark, forest green cardigan over it. She was wearing skinny flare jeans with those dark brown moccasins on.

"Yup. I did a research on clothes in the early two-thousands and found all this. And then ..." She sighed, "I just ... fell in love!"

I smiled and nodded, "So ... Hollyhock-"

"Oh, please! That's _soo_ formal. Call me Holly." She smiled and stuck out her hand.

And this time, I actually shook it.

* * *

**Okay, so it's not the _longest_ chapter ever, more like the length of a long filler. But ... hope you liked it anyway! This was ALL I could squeeze in! I have homework, my cuz coming over and a scary movie at school to prepare for (It's called 'Blink'! Can't wait! Our teacher says that EVERYONE'S scared. She also says that some of the more scared people say that they want to watch it again! That would totally be me!)! So ... yup!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**

**Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	13. The Chariot Rides

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

**Hollyhock Mellark's POV**

**

* * *

**

_**The Chariot Rides**_

_**

* * *

**_

I took my seat up front in the audience. I rubbed my gloved hands together and waited happily for Kirsti and Drew's chariot. I had absolutely no idea why they ended up paired. Kirsti still didn't know that her her cousin, Allie was in it. They were saving that for the interviews.

It was cold out. I could see my breath in front of my mouth. It was pitch black out and I was wearing a long, cute black trenchcoat. I was also wearing my black high heeled boots. I was wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off and a black headband. My black ensemble. For tonight ... would be the beginning of the ends of these people's lives.

All of a sudden, the music of the revolution played and Katniss and Peeta, my parents, stepped up on the stage. They smiled and waved and said hello. They gave their history speach, a speach that the tributes had just now heard. Now, they really know what's going to happen. And why they're here. I had already told Kirsti why and she sat me down and gave me this whole, huge speach on everything that's wrong with that statement. I ended up having to check my watch every two seconds because it was like four hours long. Ha-ha. But then we came up with the plan. The brilliant, wonderful plan.

I also, last night, brought her down to my room and we plopped down on the couches. I turned on the TV and showed her just about every Hunger Games that the Capitol held ... even my parents'. That's what surprised her. So ... then we went to bed afterward for about ... two minutes until an Avox from the old Capitol came by and woke us up. So then I sent her back to her room and we took showers to wake ourselves up (and also to get clean ... of course). We met up afterwards to put her in her outfit.

All of a sudden, the chariots came out. I snapped out of it, shaking my head and smiled and clapped for Drew and Kirsti's chariot. They pulled out and went around the stage.

I then realized something. I was the only one cheering. I shut up and sat back, listening to everyone else. They were booing. ESPECIALLY Kirsti. She was staring ahead blankly, holding onto Drew's hand. Her jaw was set and her face was hard. She must be thinking this was absolute torture. And ... that there would definitely be more torture ahead for her. Drew was staring down at her worriedly, as if nothing else existed but her. He must really love her. But anyways, back to telling you people about what's happening!

Kirsti, thanks to me, was wearing one of the _fanciest_ dresses that was ever made in the Capitol, just with a bit of a twist, thanks to me. So it has her flair, my flair and awesome-ness. Only her great, great whatever grandson, President Snow, could afford that dress. I researched it and found out that he had actually bought it for his wife, his daughter and his sister. So ... he was a quite repetitive person.

Drew, thanks to ... to ... to ... Attor, h-he was wearing-OKAY! FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I like Attor! My face is probably apple red, but I like Attor. Sigh. NOW, back to describing his outfit. He was wearing his great, whatever granddaughter's old robe. His ancestor was Kaeli Maloon. She was the head gamemaker before Seneca Crane. His robe, instead of it being the normal purple, was silky, expensive gold. It was gold, because Kaeli was the first woman gamemaker. So ... technically, he's wearing a _girl_ gamemaker outfit. Tee-hee. But I doubt it. I bet Attor changed it up so it was a guy version of the outfit.

Well, anyways, the next chariot pulled in. It was Cody Farewall and Missy Vernard. Cody was wearing a white lab coat, in honor of his great, great, whatever grandson, who was, by the way, a mutt creator in the games. Missy on the other hand, was wearing a head servant girl's purple dress. Her great, great, to whatever extent grandson was President Snow's right hand man.

Next up in the line was Druan Carpenter and Anna Crenn. Druan was wearing a traditional Peacekeeper outfit, in honor of his great whatever grandson, Peacekeeper Thread. Anna was wearing another expensive dress, just from a few decades before Kirsti's version. It was in honor of her great whatever grandson, President Baxtor, the president before Snow. I guessed that Anna's stylist got bored with her. Her dress was an old dinosaur. It was actually from that time. No flair, twist or anything interesting.

In the next chariot was Carsin Bryant and Mary Kate Canavan. Carsin was wearing Peacekeeper Cray's ugly little costume. That Cray dude was his great whatever grandson. Mary Kate was wearing this really expensive gold dress, made completely of gold and had weapons glowing out of it, though they weren't even a part of the costume. I wondered how her stylist managed to pull _that_ off. Her great whatever grandson started the Hunger Games. I could hear super loud boo's.

They're jerks! These are just _kids! _And the only thing they have in _common_ with their grandchildren, would be their DNA! My parents are just ... _monsters._ As are the rest of the people here.

I sighed as I watched the next chariot. On this chariot were Andrew Vera and Kylie Harrison. Andrew was wearing some fancy tux thing that President Snow's Successor must've worn. That was his grandson. Kylie was wearing a grey suit, much like her granddaughter's, President Coin. She was scratching her neck. It must've been pretty uncomfortable.

Next up in the chariot emerging from the chariot hall, was Julia Fowl and Cullan Sanders. Julia was wearing a plain green dress. For some reason, it was nothing like her grandson, President Snow's Vice President. Unless the Vice President had something to do with green, the stylist must've hated Julia. Cullan was wearing a red tux, holding a boquet of pink, white and red roses, in honor of his granddaughter, President Snow's childhood lover.

After them was Aaron Lee and Abigail Lancaster. Aaron was wearing, in honor of his granddaughter, a mimic suit to an assistant's outfit. Abby, on the other hand (literally because she was holding his hand), was wearing a purple long, baggy sleeved top that clung tightly to her waist. It vaguely resembled judges robes. She was also wearing tight purple skinny jeans and black thigh high leather boots. It was more twenty-first century. I could relate.

Too soon, another chariot pulled out. Inside were Lauren Ratkis and Grayson Roberts. Lauren was so adorable in her camoflauge dress! Her grandson was President Snow's general. Lauren was nine. They must've screwed up, getting the wrong aged child. Unless they have some sort of twist ... or more than one. I'm surprised my own _parents_ haven't even told me what it/they were yet.

Grayson was wearing a scholarly outfit. Of course he would have to, his grandson was President Coin's advisor.

In the next chariot was Angelina Yased and Mitchel Adkins. Angelina was wearing a simple gamemaker outfit. Her grandson was just another random gamemaker. Mitchel was another boy wearing a scholarly outfit. His grandson was President Snow's advisor.

Krystal Reider and Colin Myrter were in the next chariot. Krystal was wearing a fancy outfit, in honor of her granddaughter, who was a hunger games arena designer. Colin was wearing an assistant outfit, in honor of his grandson, Coin's assistant.

After that chairiot came Shane and Casey Mason. Shane was wearing a shirt made entirely of bark, a halo of leaves and pants made entirly of leaves and bark. It looked highly uncomfortable. Itchy. Perhaps painful. And splintery? Ugh. I think his granddaughter is Johanna Mason's Aunt, the head peacekeeper, then a gamemaker. Casey was of the same family as Shane, and therefore had the same granddaughter. Casey was wearing a short, sleeveless/strapless top made of bark. It started low cut and went down, just above her belly-button. She was wearing a leaf skirt, made from fresh, lush, green leaves. And, on top of all that, she was wearing, just like her brother, a leaf halo.

Last but _definitely _not least, pulled out Madeline Elizabeth Scott and Joshua Hanes. Joshua was wearing a Head Peacekeeper outfit, in honor of his granddaughter, the Head Peacekeeper of District 2. Maddie was wearing a fancy, fancy little dress, in honor of her granddaughter, President Snow's wife.

I gathered my things, ready to leave, when my mother shouted, "WAIT! Not yet! We still have one more chariot! Just remember: It's part of the twist."

My heart froze and I sat myself back down.

My mother announced, "Last but not least, Alloura Etchevery and Jarod Crane."

Everyone, as usual, boo'ed.

Then I actually _saw_ Allie. I realized she was Kirsti's cousin. She was wearing a dress, much like Kirsti's, except not with my extra awesome-ness. Jarod was wearing Seneca Crane's robes.

"And that's it." My father concluded. "The end of the chariot rides. Tomorrow will be the interviews."

* * *

**How was that? I know, a lot to read. Anyways, hope you liked it! REVIEW! Love ya! Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	14. The Interviews

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

********

**Peeta's POV**

**

* * *

**

_**The Interviews**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sighed. Katniss was going crazy, just obsessing over this! I couldn't believe her! I mean, we killed off the Capitol to get away from it! But apparently to her, we killed off the Capitol to just start this dictatorship and gruesome era all over again.

Katniss grabbed my arm and pulled me up on the stage. She smiled to the crowd, as did I and made this huge big speach. I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen. All I was thinking about was last night ...

_I smiled at my daughter, Holly as she walked up to me._

_"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed._

_I jumped, "Excuse me?"_

_She shook her head, clearly on the verge of tears, "How could you do this to them? To me? Do you know what you're putting me through? _Them?_ I have made friends with each and every one of them and have related to the same. They're my friends. And now you're killing them off!" She screeched._

_I stared at her, "But they're-"_

_"NO! If you really, truly cared about me, dad, you'd _do_ something about this! But you won't! Face it! Mom's going crazy! Heck, people even contained her for a while because of this!" She choked up. She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered, "Look what you're turning _in_to. Monsters." She murmured. "Monsters."_

"And now for the interviews!" Katniss announced.

The crowd sent out boo's as the kids sat in their highly uncomfortable chairs.

I remembered last night again. When she said monsters, to be exact. She didn't mean monsters. She really meant ... that we're turning ... into the Capitol.

Effie took her place as the interviewer. She was in her early fifties now, but she got a few facelifts and surgeries and now she looks as young as she was when we first were 'lucky' enough to meet her. She smiled and waved to the crowd. She wasn't wearing a wig now. She's going 'o naturale'. She has her original hair, blonde, curled up in long tendrils, cascading down her back. I know, hard to imagine, right? What with all the crazy colored and short wigs, it's nearly impossible to imagine her with normal hair. It's just insane.

"First up, Kirsten Andrason!" Effie announced happily. Oh yeah, she had some specialists work on her voice, too. She wanted it to sound younger and more ... pretty? I don't know. She's just ... a gem isn't she?

The crowd boo'ed.

"Hello, Kirsti, have a seat!" Effie said, patting the recliner next to her. We picked that to give them a little sense of home. You know, before we kill 'em.

She sat uncomfortably in the chair. She tried her hardest to sit as lady-like as possible. She was wearing a short, tight little dress. She looked highly uncomfortable in it. Holly didn't make it, that I could tell. But then who di-

"Who made your dress?" Effie asked.

Kirsti cleared her throat quietly, "Well, that would be Hollyhock Mellark. But after she made it, she had to give it to the clothing supervisor so they could fix it up and add flair to it to give all the tributes similarity. The color was the similarity. And ... well, Holly's version was longer. More pretty and flowing. I have no idea what person in their right mind would put me in something as skimpy as this. It's disgusting." She finished, fidgeting with the end. The end of the dress cut just below the point where you could see her undergarments. I bet you that all of the people here could see them regardless though, because of her sitting position.

As well as the dress being short and skimpy, it was also low cut. REALLY low cut. It was just above the point where you would actually see something. And she was shivering. I wonder if Katniss was up to this. And Kirsti was right. Everyone was wearing the Hunger Games color of the year. We did this every year to the Capitol. We based it around a color. Right now, everyone was wearing a brittle, dry grass green. As if one little flame could start the whole field of grass on fire. I wondered why.

"Well Kirsti, we didn't have the public training like we normally did but ... in your private sessions with Katniss, Peeta or one of their children, who did you have?"

She answered queitly, "Holly, Peeta and Katniss' daughter."

She smiled, "Isn't Holly a little gem? Now isn't she also your stylist?"

Kirsti just nodded.

"Well, are you excited for the Games? Or at least to find out who your mentor is?" She asked.

Kirsti didn't move an inch.

"Well, tonight we will have a talent show immediately after this, just to display what we're lookin' at, okay?"

Kirsti still didn't move.

Effie nodded to herself, "Well, I guess we-"

The buzzer went off.

"That's all the time we have for you, Kirsti! Onto Drew!"

* * *

**Mandatory Information to read (all below and be sure to READ ALL OF IT!):**

**Okay, okay, I KNOW it's short, but I can't add anything else! I'm sorry! My brain juice is dry! I need to eat and get it back to normal. I just don't want to do everyone's interviews! I already did everyone's abductions and chariot rides and it get's REALLY tedious to put everything in! AND I have to abide by your characters' personalities to do that! SO I CAN'T! I'm sorry! And plus, I already added a long chapter today! So this is just an extra little treat! You should be happy, content and thankful! Next is the 'talent show'. **

**SEND IN YOUR TALENTS! EVEN IF YOU ALREADY DID, DO IT AGAIN SO I CAN FIND THEM EASIER. THEY HAVE TO BE IN REVIEW FORM! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAP AND THEN SAY YOUR CHARACTER'S SPECIAL TALENT THAT THEY WILL PERFORM AND I WILL ADD IT! I MIGHT HAVE TIME TONIGHT TO DO THIS SO ... HURRY!**

**After the talent show will be the preparation for the games/goodbyes and in that chap will be a few twists to the games. After that will be the first day of the games! CAN'T WAIT!**

**But review!**

**Love ya!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Bye!**

**Review! XD**

**~Nikki**


	15. The Talent Show

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

****

**Holly's POV**

**

* * *

**

_**The Talent Show**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, now ... now's the talent show. It was snowing today. We were outside in the outdoor arena-type thing. It wasn't the Hunger Games arena ... it was just a normal arena ... but it was more like a stadium.

"First up is Kirsten Andrason." My mother announced.

I clapped, cheered and stood up, hopping up and down.

The boo-ers stared incredulously at me. Then they started throwing popcorn at me. Retards. But then my evil security team showed up and pushed them off. They didn't continue bothering me affter that. They sure showed them.

Kirsti, in her beautiful dress (that I must say, I did a _wonderful_ job on), walked up. She was wearing my design of an ivory, sleeveless dress. The dress was sleeveless, as I just said, with super thin straps. The skirt was made of thin, see-through fabric. The fabric was layered on thick as much as they would. It was a jagged skirt, much like a fairy's.

She smiled at the crowd and pulled out her guitar. She closed the case and strapped her acoustic guitar on. She looked kind of like the girl singer from her century. What was her name ... Taylor Swift? Well, at least from the back. Her gold halo of hair was curled down her back in soft, curly, beautiful tendrils. She was wearing red lipstick and eye makeup that brought out her ice blue eyes.

"Well, I'm going to sing a little song that I wrote. It's called You Will Never Be."

Then she sat down on her wooden stool. The lights dimmed and the smoke machines started. The gold spotlight glimmered on her. She then began strumming beautifully on her guitar.

"How did we ever come to this  
I never thought you'd be  
someone I'd have to miss...  
and there I was caught in your game  
needing answers that never came  
and we took a chance,  
you said you were strong  
strong enough  
but you were wrong...

and now I'm...

Deafened by your silence  
blinded by the tears  
if you're looking for forgiveness  
you won't find that here  
cause you lied your way to heartbreak  
and now its all too clear  
that you will never be...

Look at her  
she won't ever compare  
you can say you're sorry  
but I still don't care  
was she worth this mess  
was she worth this pain  
you can say it's her fault  
but you're both to blame

CHORUS:

and now I'm ...

CHORUS

Looking back it was all so easy  
I hope you know you're my last mistake  
Don't come around and say you need me  
I won't stay

Now I know that you were so deceiving  
was it fun for you to walk away  
I hope you liked it  
cause she's so damn easy  
you won't change

CHORUS

That you will never be..." **(AN: It's really by Julia Sheer! Check out her covers on youtube! They're SOOO good! And it's called You Will Never Be)**

I cheered as loud as I could, clapping and jumping up and down. Soon enough, at least fifty people out of the thousands there joined me. And that was it.

Next up was Drew. He walked up and demonstrated his 'spectacular' skill of 'football'. No one got it. Even when he tried to explain it. Wow. Not a good pick.

After him was CodyFarewall. Cody kicked a soccer ball around.

After Cody was Missy Vernard. She taught everyone how to apply the correct amount of makeup.

Next was Druan Carpenter. He dribbled a basketball around. Whatever _that_ was.

After Druan was Anna Crenn. Anna hit a baseball around. We actually kind of got a kick out of it because Anna, instead of using a hard, painfully small ball (it hit somebody in the audience), she started using a big, oversized beach ball and the audience had fun hitting it around.

Carsin Bryant was next. He demonstrating his 'great' skill of 'rapping'. What a _weirdo!_

After him, was Angelina Yased. Angelina just demonstrated yoga. It was _really,_ incredibly boring.

Next was Grayson Roberts. He just danced. It was really awkwardly weird.

After him was Mitchell Adkins. Mitchell-the-crazy-kid just talked to his 'friend' Alfred. What a creeper.

Cullan Sanders was next. His talent was naming off as many swear words as he knew. And gosh, did he know a TON! Jeez, I swear (see how that played out? Haha), I saw at least one hundred moms covering their childrens' ears. It was kinda funny in a weird way.

Krystin Reider was after Cullan. Krystin just sat there and cried. I felt so bad for her!

After Cullan was Julia Fowl. Julia did karate. It was kinda cool. And that sent sponsors in a whirl!

Next was Madeline Scott. She played the flute. And sang along in some parts. It was so pretty!

After her was Aaron Lee. He ran super fast around the edge of the stage. It was so obnoxiously boring, it was amazing.

Abigail Lancaster was next. Abby was a javelin thrower. She was really good, too. Javelins were kind of like spears. That must've definitely set sponsors off.

Jarod Crane was after Abby. He just ... who even _knows_ what he was doing.

Joshua Hanes fenced. He was after Jarod. His fencing skills were vaguely average. It wasn't too interesting.

Andrew Vera was after Joshua. He fought in hand-to-hand combat with a 'trained professional'. I bet he was just some stunt dude.

Mary Kate Canavan was next. Mary Kate did a triathlon. Kind of. Well, she had the swimming part, then after that was climbing this huge wall and climbing down. Lastly was shooting six targets. Once she finished, she'd have to run to the finish line. It was kind of exciting. And not at all boring.

Lauren Ratkis was next. She stepped up and smiled. She was going to sing. She was wearing a pretty dress that looked as if flowers were woven threw it. She was wearing a flower halo and her dark hair was done up in a somewhat familiar way. But when my brother Gale dimmed the lights in such a way to make her skin darker, it all clicked. She was pretending to be Rue. Kirsten must've shown her the old Hunger Games videos. And now she was going to do something completely idiotic and stupid! She was going to risk her life! And she was only nine, too.

She then began singing Rue's Lullaby. Once she finished, she looked straight at my mom, ignoring the crowd, me, my siblings and my father, and said slowly, "What would Rue want you to do?" And then, suddenly, there was a huge puff of smoke and when it dissipated, she was gone. I guessed she dissapeared under a latch in the stage.

After _that _scarily dramatic moment, Colin Myrtar walked up and sang a song. He said, "For the girl I love, and always have."

I thought to myself, _All right. Take a BIIIIIG guess, Holly. Who's that girl? Mary Kate. I mean, DUH! She's all he ever talks about. She's also one of his friends._

After that 'beautiful' song, Allie Etchevery walked up. She did her awesome ninja moves. I have no idea how to explain it, but that girl can jump, kick and climb like no tomorrow!

After her was Kylie Harrison. Her talent was swimming. She swam for the audience while yelling out a speech that some old dude gave fifty kajillion years ago. I don't know who. Abe-the-ham Link-on? I don't know. But she did say that speech while swimming at her fastest time. It was impressive.

Last but certainly not least were Shane and Casey Mason. They sang a duet and danced a really fancy dance. The crowd was really entertained! With the fancy singing, music, clothes and dancing, it was like some fast-moving culture fest.

What a great way to end the show, right? Wrong.

Because it didn't end like that.

My _mother_ ruined it.

"Okay, okay, audience calm!" She shouted into the mic. After they did, she smiled sweetly and continued, "Thank you. Anyways, the twist you've all been waiting for. Two tributes will be chosen by who they are and how they acted all these nights, to help the gamemakers. So, to stop using the technical terms, two children will be picked and will help decide on how to kill their friends. And if they don't, they'll be hung. From. The. Gallows. Got it? Oh, and just another little side note. We've been broadcasting _all_ this and will keep it up, to your time period. On every channel, on every time slot. This has been playing and playing until a new one comes up. Then _that_ one will keep replaying. Just like this one will be until the Games start. So ... basically, your parents and families and friends have been watching the whole time. That is all."

And all the lights in the stadium shut off, one by one, as did my heart towards my mother.

* * *

**How was it? LOOOOONG! REVIEW! PLEASE! Sorry! I had to guess on most talents because you didn't get back to me on time! I REEEAAALLLY wanted this up now! And it is! SO REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**

**Review!**

**Bye!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Preparation For The Games & Sad Goodbyes

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...**_**************__****

* * *

**

**Back to Kirsti's POV**

**

* * *

**

_Preparation For The Games And The Lovestrucken Goodbyes_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up the next morning near tears. I was going to be sent to my death sentence. How do you survive if surviving is impossible?**(AN: Sorry! Love that line! It's from Nicci's story!)**

I picked myself up off my bed and got ready in the clothes that Holly had set aside for me earlier.

Once I had them on, I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pretty dress. It wasn't tight one bit. Sure it was kind of short ... but not too short. It was about ... eh, two feet long below my waist. It was strappless and had brilliant, beautiful flower patterns on it. More like leaf patterns. There were silhouettes of leaves on a thin stick cascading this way and that throughout the whole dress. There were some flowers. The silhouettes were golored black and light green, a more toned down version of lime green. Perhaps a light, light leaf green? Who cares. Either way it was beautiful.

I took a nice, long deep breath and exhaled. I glanced at myself one more time in the mirror ... and walked out, carrying my heels in my right hand.

* * *

I sat down on the bench. I was the first there. But I didn't care. I had lost my appetite anyway.

"Kirsti?" A small voice asked.

I twisted around in my bench to see my little cousin Allie. And that's when my heart broke. I figured out she was here at the end of the chariot rides. I collapsed. I swear to God. Right onto Drew. These games are really bringing us together. Weird. Impending deaths must send your hormones raging! Weird.

"Allie," I whispered, "Want to sit next to me, Drew and Lauren today?"

She bit her bottom lip. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, rushed over to me and buried her face in my shoulder.

She nodded rapidly against my shoulder, "Yes, please."

I wound my arm around her and brought her as close as I could against me. My little cousin was _crying._ Nothing ever made her cry. She was my fearless little Allie. And now she's just ... a broken shell of the pretty little girl I used to know. This is what the games did to her. And now they were going to _pay_. _Tons._ And then, my plan was made.

* * *

Drew, Allie, Lauren and I all sat, huddled up together. Lauren leaning against Allie, Allie's arm around her. Allie against me, my arm around her. Me leaning against Drew, his arm around me. It was this small tallest to shortest chain.

We didn't touch a dime of our food. We just sat there, staring expressionlessly at the wall ahead of us.

My gaze just fell upon a girl's face for a few seconds and looked away. But that was enough. She was staring sadly at all of us, crying her eyes out. Then I realized something. She was that Maddie chick. Madeline Scott.

I motioned with my eyes for her to come over here. She smiled thankfully and sat next to Lauren, winding her arm around both Lauren and Allie. They gratefully accepted her into our chain.

"C-can we sit with you?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned back. There was a girl, Casey I think her name was, and her brother, Shane.

I smiled and nodded. Casey sat on the other side of Drew (I, knowing myself, had to grit my teeth about his arm around her. I'd rather Shane put his arm around him and make him look gay than another girl), and Shane next to Casey.

Soon enough, everybody was filing over towards us, sitting down next to us. I sure hoped they had hidden cameras somewhere, capturing the whole thing, showing off the unity of friendship and our hatred of the Capitol put into action. I hoped Katniss and Peeta knew what they were doing. Of course, I have to give my little speach soon. In due time, though ... in due time.

* * *

The elevator closed behind Drew and I. I looked regretfully up at him. He stared down, worry scribbled all throughout his features. He reached down and lifted me into his arms. I wound my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Why are they doing this?" Drew asked.

I shrugged, "I don-" I swallowed big, "-don't know."

He pulled back, me reluctantly letting him, and examined my face. He gave a short, small half smile and kissed me.

"Goodbye for now, Drew. Hopefully we don't die in the Cornucopia."

* * *

**Mary Kate's POV**

**

* * *

**

I walked down the hall in silence with Colin. We were on the top floor. Quite a beautiful view, I might add. But ... I actually thought of jumping out. That dream ended quickly when I chucked a chicken breast down and it flew back up and hit me in the head. Yeah ... _I _don't wanna hit the _floor_ in the head. Even though ... that made zero sense.

Finally, Colin was the one to speak. He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. "Are. You. O. Kay?" He asked every syllable as if it were one sentence.

I gave a brave smile, "O-of course, Colin. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shook his head and pushed back. He punched the wall and leaned his forhead against it, "God Mary Kate. How stupid can they be?"

* * *

**Abby's POV**

**

* * *

**

I stood awkwardly outside of the elevator. I nervously and shyly scratched my elbow.

"I-I guess this is it, then." Aaron said, holding out his hand.

I reached out and shook it. What I _meant_ to do next was step to the side. But I accidently tripped and fell _onto_ Aaron. Jeez! Such a friggin klutz!

"Sorry!" I yelped, "Sorry!"

He stared me straight in the eyes and ... he. Kissed. Me. On. The. Friggin. Lips.

When he pulled away, he said, "I really like you, Abby. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

I stared at him, eyes wide, speechless.

"Uh ... I ... like you too, Aaron."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Date it?**

**Haha! Just kidding on the last one! I needed a rhyme! But did you love it? Please tell me!**

**Love ya!**

**Bye!**

**Review!**

**~Nikki**


	17. The Hunger Games: At The Cornucopia

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...

* * *

**_

Okay, so the gamemaker helpers will be checked in on at the end of almost ever chapter! It will switch off POV's. Just ... wait to check out who won the poll of who should help them. And review about this little paragraph. And this chapter! Tell me whatcha think!

**

* * *

**

_Let the Games Begin! ... At the Cornucopia_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Sorry! Forgot this one in the previous chap!) Maddie's POV**

**

* * *

**

"I'm really sorry, Maddie." Caleb whispered.

I bit my lip. "Um, well, I-"

"No, Maddie. I love you. I'll do my best to get you out of there alive. Oh, and my dad is your mentor. He'll get you out alive. Promise."

And he kissed me.

* * *

**Kirsten's POV**

**

* * *

**

They loaded me in my little chamber thing. My mentor was Annie Cresta. Apparently, she specifically asked for me. I think Holly asked her to. Holly was absolutely head over heels in love with her son. He ... doesn't know she exists. Kinda funny how she drools over him.

Seconds later, I was being lifted into the arena. My eyes widened the second I saw it. It was all familiar.

The arena was a park that was near my house! It was this HUGE park with a pond, a beach, facilities, trees, walking paths, dog parks, forests, a huge barn, admission center, soccer field, picnic areas, achery range, parking lots, baseball and softball diamond, grassy hillsides and horse paths. I wouldn't doubt that the gamemakers put wild horses in. And other scary surprises.

Just then, a big hologram flashed in the sky. Effie Trinket's picture lit to life on screen.

"Hello children and welcome to the twelfth Capitol Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor! But before we begin, we will announce the boy and girl who will participate in helping the gamemakers! They helped set this whole thing up! Give a round of applause for our unanimous poll winners, Allie Etchevery and Jarod Crane!"

The screen lit up a picture of Allie holding hands with an older boy, I think he was seventeen? But she looked scared to death. He looked about ready to murder anyone who tried to touch either of them. I, surprisingly, trust him keeping her safe.

"Let the games begin!" Effie shouted cheerfully.

And we were released and able to move. I couldn't think. The first thing I did was run straight towards the cornucopia that was placed just twenty feet away from everyone-in the center of the tribute circle.

My head whipped around, seeing everyone sprinting towards it too. I added speed and dove towards a bag. I strapped it on, while grabbing a second one. I also grabbed another small one and strapped it around my upper arm. Then I glanced back, seeing Mitchell Adkins running towards me with a small knife. I screamed, ran and did and aerial cartwheel in midair, grabbing a bow with a quiver stocked to the brim with arrows, and landed. Then I ran into the forest.

* * *

I was in a tree, examining stuff I found. It took me a while to climb, considering all the things I had strapped to me. I had attempted climbing for two straight hours. Finally, I reached the top of the forty foot tree. A _lot_ of climbing. It took me a half hour to reach the top on my last try.

I was leaning against the thick base of the tree, going through the first bag. On the front side, it was marked with a red plus sign. A red cross. The medical sign. This bag was one of the largest. That's a good thing. I didn't bother going through it.

I picked up the second bag. On it was marked '_survival_'. I opened it, four pairs of sunglasses, four pairs of misshapen sunglasses, a canteen (probably for water), a flashlight, matches, two thin, easily rolled up tightly, sleeping bags; a weird looking device, and a set of knives in a handy-dandy roll up velcro case.

I opened the last one, and the smallest one, marked with three paranthesis starting at a small one, then a medium sized on and lastly a large one. It looked like ') ) )' except it had different sizes. I opened it, finding ten small earpieces with a little, one inch sticks sticking out. Then I realized what it was. They were those communication devices that you stick in your ear. The one inch curved sticks were used for communicating back. The earpiece was for hearing it and other things on the end. I smiled. This was going to do greatly.

But then I heard a few cracks below me. I glanced down, seeing Casey, Lauren and Drew all hurrying through the forest.

"DREW, LAUREN AND CASEY!" I whisper-yelled down at them.

They froze, totally not expecting that.

"It's Kirsti!" I called down.

They looked up and sighed, relieved.

I glanced at the branches. The diameter across one was probably four inches. They were thick. I bet they'll hold us. And they're more than one around here. At this top, there were ... _one, two, three ..._ six branches. We'll fit.

"Climb!" I whipsered down to them.

**_Eight kajillion days later (Not really, more like four hours later) ..._**

"Finally!" I whispered, helping Casey up. "And where's Shane?"

She was shaking as she answered, "I-I couldn't find him. Drew and Lauren told me to follow them. Drew was freaking out 'cuz he couldn't find you. None of us thought anyone was going to try to kill. Mitchell was the first one to. He killed ... Krystal and Grayson. That was all I saw. I just keep thinking about the kids' families. How they're _reacting_. Wait. I heard an explosion."

And she was right. There were eight cannon blasts. Eight people were killed.

After about twenty minutes of silence, I scooted over to Drew and he put his arm around me.

I spoke, "Did anyone else grab anything?"

Drew reached into his back pocket and grabbed out a small, thin, brittle-looking silver heart locket. He set it gently in my hand.

I stared at him.

"I found it inside the Cornucopia on a pedastal. I thought it had some sort of significance so ... I grabbed it."

"But why would-"

Casey cut me off, "Wait. Kirst, remember when we watched reruns of the games with Holly?"

I tried to stop her from naming names. I bet Holly's in trouble now.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Well, in the sixty-ninth, there was a girl. Her name was ... was uh, Laureena? Lauriela? Lauretta? Laurette? Laurette! That was her name! She had a necklace just like it!" Casey exclaimed.

"SHH!" I hissed.

"Whoops." Casey smiled guiltily.

"Wait, Laurette Emmerlyn? Or, what's her last name now? I heard she married." Drew said.

I nodded, "It's complicated. I think I met her after the chariot rides. I think her last name's Hastings."

He nodded, "She's my mentor."

Well _that_ was certainly unexpected.

"Mine's Gale Mellark, Katniss and Peeta's younger son. He's only ten but ..." A smile grew on Lauren's face.

I smiled up at Drew. Puppy love. Ha-ha. But cute.

"That's cool. So ... um, what do we do now?" Casey asked.

I stared at everyone and said, "No idea."

* * *

**Allie's POV**

* * *

I stared at the screen. It was my turn to suggest something to go wrong to a randomly selected group of people. I hope these things aren't rigged. 'Cuz I swear, if someone picks my cousin's group, I will-

Aaaand it was my cousin's group.

"Great." I sighed unhappily.

"What should happen, Alle?" Maria, a nice old lady gamemaker asked.

I stared at the screen that displayed my cousin and her group. I bit my lip.

"Here's a list if you don't know what to do." Maria told me.

I took the list and examined it. I skimmed the paper, looking for the less painful one on the list.

_1. Jabberjays_

_2. Trackerjacker Attack_

_3. Earthquake_

_4. Fire_

_5. Deathly Lightning_

_6. Flood_

_7. Tornado or Hurricane_

_8. Mutt Attack_

_9. Bomb_

_10. Rain-Bullet, Acid, Blood_

_11. Scatter Group_

_12. Force Fight_

_13. Force Death_

_14. Raining Swords_

"Umm ... what _kind_ of mutt attacks?" I asked.

Maria smiled, taking the clipboard back, "Well sweetie, razor-beaked flamingos, adorable carnivorous squirrels, sword-tailed monkeys, killer hamsters-"

"Um, I'll just go with the jabberjays, thank you."

She smiled, opened the red button marked JABBERJAY ATTACK and motioned to it, scooting her rolling chair back.

"Do you want to do the honors?"

I sighed as my hand came down on the red button.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**

**Bye!**

**Review!**

**~Nikki**


	18. The Hunger Games: The Jabberjay Attack

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...

* * *

**_

**Kirsti's POV**

**

* * *

**

It was nighttime. We were awaiting the holograms in the sky. And ... all of a sudden, they appeared. Well ... _Effie_ appeared on the screen.

"Hello, guys! How's today going?" Her smile faded after she must've seen some of the looks on our faces. "Well, okey-dokey, we are going to tell you all the people that died! Hope you like it!"

The screen went blank and a picture of a girl appeared on the screen. It said her name on the bottom ... Krystal. Grayson. Cody. Missy. Druan. Anna. Carsin. Angelina. And that was it. ONLY eight. I feel so bad for them!

Casey relaxed when she didn't see her brother on the screen.

I, trying to forget everything, snuggled up closer under Drew's arm next to him. He wrapped it tightly and securely around me.

All of a sudden, like, _literally,_ out of nowhere, I heard my best friend Ash scream. My eyes widened. Wait. What was she doing here? I shot up, angling my head in such a direction that I could hear clearer. All of a sudden, it went off again. Her voice ... filled with pain and hurt. I could hear some muffled crying at the end. Almost as if she was being tortured. I ALMOST jumped out of the tree. But Drew, being, well _Drew_ and seeing what I was going to do, grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him, wrapping both of his arms tightly as possible around me.

"Shh, Kirsti, shh, there's no way in heck she's here. I mean, what did she do wrong?" Drew whispered soothingly.

I still couldn't calm. I was going _insane_ trying to not run in her direction!

Then, all of a sudden, we could hear Casey's brother scream. Over. And over. Over. And over. Again. And again. Casey's brother, Ash, and then, in the lineup, joined Holly's scream. In _that _lineup, joined ... oh, God, they _didn't_.

It was _Christella's_ voice. Drew's little sis, of whom he was _extremely_ attached to and overprotective of.

He started freaking out, trying to control himself for me.

Ash, Holly, Shane, Christi and ... now Lauren's friend Gale Mellark started to scream. I grabbed Casey and Lauren and held them as close as possible, along with my wrapping my arm as tight as possible around Drew's waist. We were all writhing in our pain.

Finally, I screamed frustratedly and yelled up to the sky, answering Drew's question. "THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! AND NEITHER DID WE! WHEN WILL THIS TORTURE END?" I screeched.

Then, all of a sudden, as if clockwork, the screaming cut off abruptly.

I stiffened, tears welling, waiting for the death blow scream that would set me off and make me go after a nonexistant person-well, at least a person not here-and kill myself. But none came.

And then I thought of a plan.

I smiled.

Perfect.

* * *

**Jarod's POV**

**

* * *

**

The lady spun the group picker and it landed on the group made up of Shane, Maddie, Colin, Mary Kate, Cullan and Aaron.

I sighed as Allie's big green eyes stared into mine. Shane was Casey's brother. Casey was ... maybe was Kirsti's friend. Not clear on that quite yet. Maddie and Mary Kate were Kirsti's friends. Colin and Aaron were also big connectins to Kirsti's friendship with some girls. And then there was Cullan. So ... it wouldn't really _matter_ exactly what happens to him.

I sighed again, "Mutt attacks."

Allie clutched my hand tightly, as if to say, _No! No, you idiot! NOT THAT!"_

"What ki-"

"Surprise me." I muttered, knowing we can't just play it safe and use Jabberjay attacks over and over. And still then, it would make some damage.

"Razor beaked flamingos it is." Maria muttered as she slapped the button down.

* * *

**How was it? SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! I'll update soon! I was SOOOOO busy, you wouldn't even believe! And that was a pretty short chap considering my normal length ... so yeah. Okay, so ... REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**

**Review!**

**Bye!**

**Review!**

**~Nikki**


	19. The Hunger Games: The Flamingo Attack

_**Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...

* * *

**_

**Kirsti's POV**

**

* * *

**

I sighed and awoke. I stretched, feeling the heat of the sun on my bare skin, seeping through my clothes. I groaned rather loudly. Then, remembering where I was, I clamped a hand over my mouth. I glanced down seeing nothing and no one. I glanced over at everyone else. Still sleeping. I sighed quietly and quietly dropped my hand.

All of a sudden (Can't you tell I use that a lot?), I heard a loud screaming coming closer and closer. It was a frightened scream. There were lots of them. And they were coming closer ... and closer ... and closer ... and _closer_.

I immediately went on alert and went into my totally awesome alert stance.

All of a sudden (Again, use that phrase a lot!), a large group of tributes burst through the trees. I counted ... six tributes.

"Guys!" I hissed.

But then when I saw it, I shut up and moved back into the shadows of the trees.

What I saw was a huge group of pink flamingos attacking them. But when one of them cornered Maddie, I understood. Because one drove its beak into her arm. And she screamed in pain. And when he pulled it out, it was dripping blood.

Razor sharped beaks. _That_ is not a good mix.

But after they did that, Maddie pulled out a katana and slashed the stupid bird's throat open.

"Aaron, Cullan, Colin, Mary Kate and Shane! Pull out your weapons and fight! Turns out they're not indestructible!"

So they did. And they fought them off.

Ten minutes later, they finished. They were gasping for breath ... but they finished. With _really_ bad injuries, too.

I then decided to call down. But when they didn't hear, just to be safe because I didn't want to yell, I dropped down branch by branch down to the ground. A few minutes later, I was on the ground. I got up and walked towards them.

"Hey!" I called quietly.

They all jumped and Mary Kate jumped up, readying her dinky little knife.

"Shh! It's fine! But ... wait, where's Cullan?" I asked.

They glanced around.

"Uh, Aaron? Where _is_ Cullan?"

He shook his head.

"Ooh! Shane! Your sister! She's been freaking out the whole time! She's with us!" I jumped.

He hopped to his feet, "Casey? C-Casey's with you? Where?"

I pointed up.

He gulped. "Sh-she's d-d-dead?"

"_No!_ She's up in the tree."

"Oh." He said.

I sighed, "I'll go get her."

So I did. I shook her awake quietly.

"Huh? Huh?"

"Upsie, daisy, chica." I said quietly.

She propped herself up on her elbow. "What do you want, Andreson?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shane's here."

Her eyes opened wide, "What?" She jumped up.

I nodded. "He's down there."

She jumped up and I helped her climb down the tree. Once we reached the bottom, she hugged her little brother.

"Shane, are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

I sighed. This is just perfect. More people who want to join our alliance.

And, just as I predicted, Mary Kate stepped up, "So ... can we ally with you? Please?"

I sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Allie's POV**

**

* * *

**

It was my turn to pick. I automatically stepped up towards Maria. But, without looking at me, she waved me back.

"What? I thought it was my turn." I told her, with a confused sort of look on my face.

She nodded. "I know. But the audience is getting bored with them. We're going to force everyone together to come up with a grand finally sort of fight."

"What?" I exclaimed, "B-but you can't! It'll kill them!" I cried.

She nodded, "That's the point of these games, hon."

"What?" I cried.

Jarod came up from behind me to pull me away from her. Tears blurred my vision. I glanced over, seeing guard coming towards me. Maybe that was why Jarod pulled me away.

But I didn't care.

Kirsti was gonna die.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it, hate it, love it, date it? Sorry, LOOOOOVE that last one! Haha! Needed to find a word to rhyme! Anyways, as you can tell, these games are obviously drawing to a close. Just not yet. They're STARTING to. In the next chap ... is the grand finally. "Already!" You say, but I reply, "Yes. But you will see why." And then you say, "But like no one died yet except eight bloodbaths!" And then I reply, "Yes ... but you will see why. If you know my strategy for all my games ... I can't bear a certain thing. You'll see what it is." Haha! But you will!**

**Review, love ya, review, bye and all that junk.**

**~Nikki**


	20. The Hunger Games: The Grand Finale

Happy Hunger Games, people of the twenty-first century. May the odds be EVER in your favor ...

* * *

**Kirsti's POV**

**

* * *

**

After I accepted their alliance, I began to climb the tree. But something stopped me.

Want to know what? The rancid odor of smoke.

But when I spun around, I saw it. It was a huge forest fire, spreading rather quickly.

"DREW AND LAUREN!" I yelled desperately. "JUMP! THERE'S A FIRE, C'MON!" I screeched.

Lauren and Drew poked their heads down from up there.

"C'mon, you guys! There's a fire! Just jump! We'll catch you!" I screamed.

"But what about our stuff?" Drew asked.

"Leave it!" I yelled, "I think everything's about to end anyway!"

Drew replied, "Okay, incoming!" He tossed Lauren up in the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs and I caught her, just barely. I almost dropped her when she landed in my arms.

"Drew! Hurry!" I screamed.

He jumped. Oh no.

"No! Catch a branch! We can't catch you!" I screamed.

So he reached out and grabbed a hold of a rather thick branch. But then it snapped and he toppled to the ground. Luckily that branch was only suspended about eight feet above the ground and his feet were only nearly two feet from the ground.

He jumped to his feet, threw Lauren on his back, grabbed my hand and I grabbed Casey's. Casey grabbed Shane's, Colin grabbed his. Mary Kate grabbed Colin's. Maddie grabbed Mary Kate's and Maddie grabbed Aaron's.

And then we ran.

For. Our. Lives.

The fire was surrounding us, sending us forward. It surrounded us, leaving only one way out, one way to go. We ran and ran for about an hour, dodging mutts, branches, knocked down trees, picnic tables, flying debris.

When the fire surrounded us completely, we found ourselves at the pond. The rest of the tributes were here. There was a huge, twenty foot wall of fire surrounding the beachy sand around the pond. There was no way out. We have to fight to the death.

Joshua Hanes and Cul-CULLAN! Cullan was here! Loaded with weapons, giving an intimidating expression to everyone else, ready to kill. Hm. That sure doesn't sound good.

"Who wants to die first?" Josh and Cullan both said at the same time. Okay, either they were twins or they practiced that. Weirdos.

But Josh and Cullan's gazes both zeroed in on me.

"Say goodbye to your friends, chick. You're going to die first." Josh spat.

I turned around, wide-eyed to face Drew.

He leaned down, kissed me and whispered in my ear, "I'm not letting you die. They'll have to go through me first."

I pulled back. "No." I said harshly. "You won't die for me."

But he pulled me close again and kissed me with such passion, that I nearly fainted in his arms. Then he whispered, "I love you. You're strong. You're a strong girl, Kirsti. Stronger than anyone else in the world. I love you." And then I kissed him.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I had my plan at the ready. Hopefully it would work.

I stepped forward, angling myself so that my back was against a huge, flat sided boulder. It was about the height of the fire wall and about the same in length.

Josh was about to throw a sword at me when Cullan stopped his hand. "Wait. We should _beat _her up. You know, use our fists."

Josh smiled, tossing everything to the side and into the lake. All of the other tributes were frozen, in the state of horror.

Josh stepped forward, grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed out in pain and kicked him in the nuts. He pulled me close and muttered, "You think you can handle me like that girl? You're way off." And he picked me up over his head and chucked me at the boulder. My head hit it first. I tumbled to the ground, weak. I felt my head and groaned, feeling something hot and wet rush out of a huge gash in it.

"My turn." Cullan smiled.

I wasn't going to kill. I refused to. But I had an idea.

But before I saw anything, Drew ran forward, wrapped his arm around his neck and slashed open his throat. Cullan slumped to the ground ... dead.

I gulped and looked at Drew. He rushed at Josh ... but Josh grabbed his arm and threw him back, stealing his knife and throwing it in the middle of the pond.

Then Josh made his next move towards me. He picked me up, swung me by my ankles and flew me towards the boulder, my head making first contact with it. Again. More blood rushed out. And that's when I worked up the courage to say it.

I jumped to my feet, dizzily. I swayed on my feet and yelled, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WE DON'T DESERVE _ANY_ OF THIS _CRAP_ YOU'RE DISHING OUT! How would you feel?" I said, more quietly, choking up. "How would you feel, if you weren't any part of this, didn't even _KNOW_ about this and was kidnapped away from your family to a whole new _century_. You were forced into this, with no idea on what was happening or even why you were there."

I looked at Josh. He charged me and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to pretend he wasn't going to kill me. And he didn't. He was stopped. When he rammed into the unseen force, I could see a neon blue spark in the shape of him that ran into it.

I looked at him confused. Unseen force ... a forcefield! They were buying me time! They _wanted_ me to talk!

"Okay, well ..." I said quietly. "I know that most of you, out there, know what we went through. You were in the games. But you _grew up with _knowing what the games were and why. We just found out. And you forced us into this. Sure, it may be kind of like it ... but really, there's no real connection they have. I wouldn't mind if you killed off my grandchildren like this but ... taking _us_ into this situation ... it is unspeakable. We didn't _do_ anything. It was our grandchildren. Don't blame us for their mistakes. You may have killed their ancestry, but really, you might be endangering the rest of your people.

"I, _no doubt,_ am related to multiple others here. And I _know _that you have had people disappear. Some of your people were _obviously_ related to the people who died. You've way past crossed the boundaries of safety. You're way past gone. You've endangered all of your people. I mean, what if I was related to you, Katniss, or you, Peeta? You would disappear. You would also be altering your pasts! Do you get how _dangerous_ that is? One of you could _die_ in the past because of that." I sighed and my hands begun shaking. I don't like speaking in front of lots of people. When I do, my hands, arms, everything shake. "Anyways, do what you will with us. I won't fight. I won't sink to your level. I won't kill. So ... go ahead. Do what you will. Kill us. But you'll just end up killing yourselves." I finished.

I waited, listening, my ear tilted upwards towards the sky as if it would be my only way to hear a way out. And finally, it was.

Effie appeared in the night sky. Holy crap! We were here a _long time!_ "Hello people! By a unanamous voting throughout the Districts, we have decided that you all will not die, and will most certainly not be sent back out into this arena. You will be sent back to your own time. Back to your awaiting and watching families."

I leaned back against the flat sided boulder and sighed, giving in to the nagging need to pass out.

* * *

**How was it? Happy with the outcome?**

**Okay, I'll update one more time today, to do the epilogue. Keep checking back!**

**Love ya! Review! Bye! Review!**

**~Nikki**


	21. Kylie's Amazing Discovery & Seq Contest

**Author's POV**

**

* * *

**

_So in the end, everyone lived. Well ... all except Cullan and the bloodbaths. Yes, they certainly were the unlucky ones. Right now, in this next chapter, I will be following Kylie as she discovers something amazing and _truly_ extraordinary..._

**

* * *

**

**Kylie's POV**

* * *

I covered my eyes, letting the tears leak out. My chest heaved with broken sobs as I curled up into a ball on the floor. It was over. It really was over.

"Kylie?" A voice echoed down the long, tall, spacious corridor.

I sobbed louder. I was relieved. This was all off my chest and gone. But something was yet to be fixed. Something was off. I could tell by the sickening taste in my mouth, by the painful lump in my throat. But what could it be? Perhaps could it be for the fact that in this whole mess, although I survived, some didn't? Maybe I'm guilty. Maybe I'm not. But my heart felt ... out of place. _Quite_ out of place. It felt off. I wanted to fix it. But I didn't exactly know how. And that was what made me sob harder and louder.

"Kylie?" A soft voice spoke. I recognized it as Jarod's, the game helper.

"What do you want?" I spat.

He propped me up against his chest and looked into my eyes. "Are. You. O. Kay?" He asked seriously, separating the syllables.

I sighed. "No. Now leave me alone."

"C'mon." He said, pulling me to my feet, turning around and pulling me by one hand down the hall.

"What do you want? Where the heck are you taking me?" I asked.

He shook his head, "The library." He said as we entered it.

He left me by a table and walked over towards the doors as I said, "Why?"

He shut the doors and looked at me as he locked them. "Because. No one's in here."

He ran over to me and kissed me. I, without realizing, wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put another behind my neck, pulling me closer. He pushed me up against the nearest shelf and must've pushed me against it so hard that it fell. We toppled over with it, on top of it laughing.

"Wow, we are just ..." I laughed, "I have no words for it." I said, tossing a few books aside. I got up off of a book I was sitting on and glanced at it for all of two seconds before I tossed it back. And that's when I screamed.

While I glanced at it, Jarod muttered, laughing, "Cheap bookshelve-Kylie are you okay?"

My eyes widened as I cut off my scream. I shook my head and dove into the very _hard_ and _painful_ pile of books, tossing books here and there to find that one that I tossed away. I am _such_ an _idiot! _I can't believe I threw that! I am so-

Aha! I found it. I ran back to Jarod, grabbed his hand and pushed him down on a chair on the nearest table. I sat beside him and opened the book entitled, _Family Trees of The Capitol and Districts 1 through 12, Dates Back Past the 18th Century._

I flipped it open to the index. I skimmed the thick book's index in the dim light. Sure the book was thick, but it was also the size of a notebook. I skimmed down, looking for my last name. I paged and paged through the incredibly large index, _finally_ finding the H's. I paged and paged yet again, and then finally found Harrison. _Page 2,987._ I paged to that page and found my family tree. I ripped out the page and held the tab at the top that said, _Stand in an area suspended high up, hold tab and let go of anyting else._

So I stood on top of the table (_probably_ not the height they were talking about ... but still) and let go of everything except the tab. And it unraveled and unraveled and _unraveled!_ I swear, it was four hundred feet long. Of course, once it hit the ground, it still unraveled. Which was weird because it shouldn't.

I dropped the tab and ran over to the end, slowly working my way up, finally finding me. I ran down the line, near the end, finding the list of families ... _Harrison, Everdeen, Mason, Abernathy, Cardew, Templesmith, Undersee, Donner, Coin ..._ and the list simply kept going. I believe I was accused of being the ancestor of President Coin. The name was up there.

I crumpled the list back up, took the book, grabbed Jarod's hand and rushed out, through the halls and the building, finally finding the feast that we were apparently late for. Jarod and I ran up the steps of the stage and pushed someone aside, taking the microphone.

"ATTENTION!" I yelled into the mic, making it squeak.

Everyone groaned and covered their ears.

"Um, thanks. Okay, now, I found this. It's a record of all the family trees that ever lived in the United States, or, as you call it, Panem. I looked and found this long list of who I'm all related to. There're tons more families listed ... you should really look." I finished, "That's all."

And I hurried down the steps with Jarod, leaving the book there and taking my spot and Jarod's.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK INTO THE END OF THE STORY: So ... yeah. Kylie's Amazing Discovery. In the next chapter will be the rest of the characters who didn't get a big part, their romances, stuff like that. After that will be a chap called "Coming To A Close". Hm. Wonder what THAT will be about. After that will be the Epilogue. And then after the epilogue will be the "Epilogue to the Epilogue". That will show what might just have been the consequences of this entire thing.**

**Okay and then...there might be a sequel. I'm still debating as to whether or not to make one. It might come ... but I have SOO many fanfics still in the kiln and so many I wanna start and so many I wanna finish. So, if I decide it's a no-go on the sequel, someone may make one for me!**

**IF I decide it being a no-go, however, I will hold a contest for anyone who's interested in writing it. It is NOT a first come first serve thing, it will be evaluated on how well you are a writer. Okay. That's about it.**

**SIGN UP FOR SEQUEL CONTEST (If I decide not to do the sequel)**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**There're ten slots, and I will narrow it down every chapter. I will put the contest's extra info in the next chapter if you're interested. Thanks, love ya, all that, review and goodbye!**

**~Nikki**


	22. Broken? And an Everdeen Ancestor?

**Kirsten Andrason's POV**

**

* * *

**

I scrunched my eyebrows together and rushed with everyone up the steps. I pushed to the front and someone trampled me. I crawled over to the book on the floor and flipped to the index as everyone tried to see what I was doing. I found my last name nearly instantly. I flipped to the page, finding the tree. I ripped the long page out and unraveled it on the center of the stage.

When the end hit the wall opposite to the stage in the room, I sprinted over and read the names.

_Abernathy ... Cresta ... Everdeen ... Snow ... L - _

But Katniss cut my train of thought saying, "Oh, my ... well I'll be."

I glanced up at her, "What?"

She sighed. "_My_ last name ... was Everdeen. Before I married Peeta."

I froze, my eyes widening. "That means ... if I d-died, then ... you - "

"... Wouldn't exist." She finished.

I stood there, not speaking. Then, all of a sudden, out of no where, I burst out in laughter. "Oh ... oh my ... oh, my God! You wouldn't ... your own dang games would've ... they would've KILLED you!" I laughed harder, rolling over onto my back, giggling loudly like an idiot.

Everyone just stared.

I sighed, calming down. "When're we going home?"

Peeta and Katniss looked timidly at each other. "Uh," Peeta spoke up, "one problem with that ..." he smiled sheepishly, "It's broken."

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK INTO THE END OF THE STORY: I put it all in the last chapter. SO sorry it's a short chap. But I am NOT going to put any other characters in this. This story is going to end! SOON! In the next chap or so ... they'll get the time machine, send them back, there will be a certain someone at Kirsti's house awaiting ... and then something will happen.**

**Okay and then...there might be a sequel. I'm still debating as to whether or not to make one. It might come ... but I have SOO many fanfics still in the kiln and so many I wanna start and so many I wanna finish. So, if I decide it's a no-go on the sequel, someone may make one for me!**

**IF I decide it being a no-go, however, I will hold a contest for anyone who's interested in writing it. It is NOT a first come first serve thing, it will be evaluated on how well you are a writer. Okay. That's about it.**

**SIGN UP FOR SEQUEL CONTEST (If I decide not to do the sequel)**

**1 Poptart4ever**

**2 Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro**

**3 citgirl**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**There're ten slots, and I will narrow it down every chapter. I will put the contest's extra info in the next chapter if you're interested. Thanks, love ya, all that, review and goodbye!**

**~Nikki**


	23. Epilogue: The End?

**Kirsten Andrason's POV**

**

* * *

**

"It's ... _what_?" I whispered.

A smile broke out on Peeta's face. "Nah, I'm kidding with you. We should probably hurry and send people home. But for the record, it actually _was_ broken. It broke just after the games started. Our best mechanics worked on it and fixed it, though so ..." He smiled wider. "It's good."

Katniss bit her lip. "Let's hurry off."

And so we all boarded the time machine, going back to our actual date and time.

~.~.~

* * *

I was their last stop. I had said goodbye to Drew - you know ... with a kiss - and then Allie, both of whom I'll see soon anyway. Katniss and Peeta both hopped off with me. They followed me inside and I gestured for them to sit down at the island. My parents were still not home. They didn't care. I wondered if we went in time back to where they abducted us. If they didn't, then the people would remember the games. And _that_ wouldn't be very good.

Peeta smiled at me, taking Katniss' hand. "So ... are we forgiven?"

I stared at him unsurely. "Possibly. I'm still contemplating."

We chatted a few more minutes, talked, laughed, joked, teased. It was so much fun. I told them about me and my life and vice versa. It was very, very interesting to hear about theirs, though.

But just as we were wrapping it up, the knob on my door turned. The front door flew open. I knew exactly who it was before she began frantically calling, "Kirsti? Kirsti?"

It was Ash.

She rushed in, her newly dyed redish-golden brown curls billowing out from behind her as she hurried through the door. She slammed the door shut and glnced around rapidly. Then her sparkling blue eyes landed on Peeta and Katniss and I all gathered around the island.

"U-uh ... Kirst ... what are you ... who are they?" She asked in a breathy tone.

I shrugged slightly. "Well ... um ... these are ... my ... uh ... cousins! YES! My cousins. They are my cousins." Okay. I'm just going to go ahead and admit it now. I suck at lying.

She rolled her eyes. "And I remember the games, Kirsti. Thank God you're not dead." She smiled, half-relieved.

I bit my lip. "Thanks. And ... why did you dye your hair? Wasn't it blonde-gold?" I asked slowly.

She shrugged a shoulder. "Um ... well ... yes. Yes it was. But I decided it needed a change."

I shook my head. "With that hair, you almost remind me of Holly and Pe - " But I stopped dead.

Was Ashley related to them? Were they her descendents?

Peeta wouldn't peel his eyes from her. "You look like my older sister. Well ... like she did. Without the brown hair."

Katniss' face snapped over toward him. "Excuse me? You have a sister?"

"_Had._" He corrected. "No one knew about her. She was ten years older than me and moved out when I was eight. She moved to a different district alltogether. I believe she was murdered there."

"Which district?" I asked, getting interested in this conversation quickly.

"One. But ... as I said ... she was killed." He murmured quietly.

I realized this was a touchy subject with him. I stopped.

"Wait ... what's he talking about?" Ash asked.

"You're my ascendent. You're my great, great, however many greats grandmother. I'm related to you." He whispered.

Ash dropped her purse.

Just then, he and Katniss both began to fade. And then ... they disappeared.

Katniss and Peeta screamed one last thing: "ANCESTORS!"

One of the dead tributes ... was one of their ancestors.

_Great._

* * *

**And that's where it all ends. Well ... the first one anyway. I posted the sequel writer contest winner. It's right below!**

**WINNER OF SEQUEL CONTEST: Poptart4ever (WINNER! If you'd still like to write it. I'll PM you with the rest of the deets.)**

**But yeah ... BYE! LOVE YOU! I'd like to thank each and every one of my reviewers! And readers! You guys are the best reviewers/readers a girl could ever have!**

**Review one last time for me!**

**(THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, JUST NOT WRITTEN BY ME!)**

**~Nikki**


	24. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
